


Jealousy and Making Up

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Gen if you squint, M/M, Making Up, One Shot, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Pre-Slash, Sappy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I don’t know why you’re harping on me about this unless—Wait.” Stan paused. “Are you jealous?”Ford’s eyes opened wide. He looked like he had been hit by a lightning bolt. “What?” he squeaked.Ford and Stan get into a fight about one of Stan's dates.





	Jealousy and Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> Expanded from a ficlet written for the prompt "Jealousy" over on FFA. Sorry that they don't kiss in this one.

It was only eight AM, and already Ford was fighting with Stan.

“I can’t believe you!” Ford yelled. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice you taking off like that?”

“I was on a _date_ , Stanford,” Stan snapped back. “I couldn’t just leave her hanging for some monster hunt.”

“Oh, so it was because of _your date_ , was it?” Ford spat out. “How do you know she wasn’t a vampire, or, or some kind of werewolf saboteur?”

“Werewolf saboteur,” Stan repeated dryly.

The comment deflated Ford instantly. “Well, you have to admit, you do have a habit of dating anomalous creatures. Like that spider-woman the kids told me about.”

“She wasn’t—ugh! She wasn’t some _spider-lady_ , Stanford,” said Stan. “The only thing anomalous about her was that she was still wearing _Aloha Kitten_ earings at age forty. I don’t know why you’re harping on me about this unless—Wait.” He paused. “Are you jealous?”

Ford’s eyes opened wide. He looked like he had been hit by a lightning bolt. “ _What?_ ” he squeaked.

“You know, cuz I could get a date and you couldn’t.”

Ford calmed down considerably. “ _Oh_. Of course. That is, after all, the only reasonable interpretation of your statement. Well,” he added with a cough, “I can’t deny that your hypothesis has some merit. I have always envied your way with people, I suppose. But what really upsets me about your behavior is how it makes me feel… unimportant in your life. Like some floozy you picked up in a bar matters more to you than me.”

“Hey! That lady wasn’t just some _floozy_ , Ford,” said Stan.

“Do you even know her name?” Ford asked flatly.

“’Course I do,” Stan replied. “It’s Clarice. Or, wait, no, maybe Shirley.”

Ford sighed. “Nevermind. It was pointless to try to talk to you about this.” He turned away.

“Hey, wait!” Stan stepped over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Ford, listen to me. I know I’m not so great at… talking things out.”

“Ha,” said Ford. “That’s an understatement.”

“But look,” Stan continued. “No ‘bar floozy’ is ever gonna replace you. You’re—you’re the most important person in my life, Stanford. Always have been, always will be.” Stan felt himself tear up from the sappiness. “And—if I ever made you feel like, like that wasn’t the case, then I’m sorry.”

“Heh.” Ford smiled softly, a small, sweet thing. Stan tried to ignore the way his heart ached at the sight of it. “I could say the same to you.”

Ford had actually said it, too, a million times before the end of the summer and a million times since. “Aw, you big dumb sap,” said Stan. “C’mere.” He wrapping his other arm around Ford, drawing him into a full hug.

“Stanley,” said Ford. He sounded choked up. “I’m sorry I got angry at you over this.”

“Eh, we’ve been mad over dumber shit,” said Stan which got a chuckle out of Ford. He released the hug, setting his hands on Ford’s shoulders. “Look, tell you what. Next time I go clubbing, I’ll try and get you a date. Then you won’t feel left out. How’s that?”

“Hmm,” said Ford. “I’m not sure it’ll solve our problem.” He stroked his chin thoughtfully. “Alright, I’ll consider it. But,” he added, “next time I go on a monster hunt, I want _you_ to come with me. No excuses, Stanley.”

Stan shrugged. “Fine by me. So, what’s for breakfast?”

“Eggs, unless you’re cooking,” Ford answered. They laughed and joked their way to the kitchen.

* * *

Sometime after dinner, Ford called out to Stan from the deck. “Stanley! Come out here, please.”

Stan grumbled and got out of his bunk, where he was taking a nap. “What?” he shouted. “Are we on some monster hunt?”

“Ah, no!” Ford shouted back. “Just come on out, Stanley!”

Stan groaned, and grumbled, and put on his coat, and walked out to the deck, where Ford had set up two deck chairs and a cooler of beer. “Whaddya want, Ford?” he asked.

“Come look at the view with me,” Ford answered, gesturing towards the empty chair.

Stan squinted. “That it?”

“Sometimes a man just wants to look at the sunset with the most important person in his life,” Ford replied.

“Ha,” Stan laughed. “Are you gonna propose to me?”

Ford looked incredibly flustered. “What?! No! I wouldn’t—I mean, I can’t—Are you—?”

“Hey, take it easy! I was only kidding,” said Stan, who was pretty sure that was the case. _Pretty_ sure. He sat down in the empty chair and fished a can of beer out of the cooler. “Never knew you could be so sappy, though.”

Ford shrugged and grabbed a beer of his own. “I’m learning new things about us every day out here,” he replied, popping the can open.

Stan opened his beer and took a sip. “Guess I am, too.” He put a hand on Ford’s shoulder and squeezed. “So, uh, you gotten over that fight this morning?”

Ford laughed. “Like you said, we’ve had pettier fights.” He smiled and took Stan’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Shivers ran down Stan’s spine—from the Arctic air, probably.

They sat like this for hours, watching the sky go from soft yellows and pinks to vivid oranges and purples. They didn’t go back inside until the stars came out.


End file.
